moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Livian Bourne
" ... " - Livian Bourne Livian Caroline Bourne is a young human priestess of the Light, hailing from the former city of Theramore in Kalimdor. She is one of the few people to have survived the mana-bombing of Theramore, and one of the few priestesses that aided in the battle and managed to survive. Rendered mute from the traumatic witnessing of her home destroyed, Livian has put herself through her fair share of hard times, though now has pulled herself out of the rut and strives to be better for those around her through enacting the Light's will. =Description= ---- Livian stands at five feet and six inches, fitting quite well into the average height range. She wears her blonde hair at shoulder length, the tresses well kept and shimmering under the full light of the sun. Peering out from the locks are kind golden eyes, hostile to nobody they land on. With a small nose and half-full lips to compliment the eyes, Livian can immediately be recognized as a compassionate soul who strives to spread the smiles she uses to communicate. Her form is average as well, no noticeable plushness to her chest or rear. She does keep in shape, however, sporting toned arms, legs, and abs from constant workouts and sprinting training. Under the armored robes or clothing, Livian's form from her thighs to halfway down her biceps is scarred. Usually, most of the scarring is hidden by her clothing, though when seen, it is obvious that the scars range from blades and burns to straight bashed or beaten injuries. The scarring serves as a reminder for Livian. Armor In times where armor is needed, Livian keeps a standard priestess garb fitted with special light plate woven within the cloth for extra protection. The entire theme of her armor seems to revolve around the mingling colors of silver, light grey, and a bright sky blue of sorts. Her shoulderguards clasp safely with the shoulder sections of her robe, a slight silver lining of the wing designs on the shoulderguards glowing with their own magic when Livian uses the Light. Arms Livian does not keep much in the ways of weapons, preferring to utilize the Light to protect her or those around her, though she would fancy herself ignorant to not carry some sort of physical weapon on her person. She has had a dagger crafted to slide into a sheath on her belt, though recently the blade was torn from the hilt in an airship crash and a fellow Eagle repaired it for her temporarily. =History= ----Years ago, in a city ruled by a woman of extensive reach and (almost) indelible peaceful nature, a young girl was born to a Light-wielding historian father and a subtle stuck-to-the-shadows mother. They donned no confidence in their ability to raise a child, yet they gave everything they had to make sure the girl would grow up happy. From the moment a wide set of golden eyes peered up at them happily, it was almost as if the Light itself spoke a name for the babe: Livian Caroline. Even as a child, Livian would go out of her way to aid her neighbors and friends. She was quick to become the brightest young soul skipping her way through the streets of Theramore. From early on, too, she had an affinity for caring for those who were ill or could be found wrapping up a friend's scuffed knee with calming words. Her father taught her of the Holy Light's strength and will, and Livian was quick to become endeared by the force of compassion. Over the years, she learned how to use the Light as much as she could, though she was young when everything fell apart. Lady Proudmoore began preparing the city for an assault. Civilians were sent away on ships to safety and Livian's parents forced her to get on one such vessel. They planned to stay behind to defend Theramore, and Livian did too. She snuck from her appointed guardian at the docks and rushed back to where the defenses had been set up, working to heal the injured through the battle without her parents' knowledge. When the fighting had ceased and the Horde retreated, Livian was quick to celebrate. She strapped up and accompanied a group led by Vereesa Windrunner into the Marsh to track down a Horde spy that had been freed during the assault. It was then, when they were away from the city, that the manabomb was dropped and nearly everyone she knew slaughtered. She released a deathly scream on her knees when this happened, rendering her vocal cords useless. The trauma still sticks with Livian, and over her next years in Stormwind, caused her to live in harsh times. Those years were not kind to her, but eventually she began to work through everything and brought herself back to a saving point. Now, a kind and caring heart restored, she endeavours, through the Light, to make the best of anyone's unfavorable situations. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Citrine Eagle